First Rodeo
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: The way he kissed her, she knew this wasn’t his first rodeo


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Carmine and Eddie.

The way he kissed her, she knew this wasn't his first rodeo, but at the moment she didn't care. All she could think of was the way his lip felt on hers. She didn't know how she managed to unlock her door, but when she shut it she was glad for the privacy. He fisted his hand in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue lightly grazed her lips asking for entrance and she gladly accepted. Like everything else in their relationship this was a battle for dominance.

His hand found its way up her shirt and she moaned when his fingers connected with her stomach. She was pushed against the wall and she wrapped one leg around his waist. He rid her of her shirt and began kissing her neck. She found the hem of his shirt and pulled, easily ridding him of the offending object. His lips moved from her neck back to her lips and she was more than eager to accept the contact.

"Bedroom" She managed to get out between kisses. He understood what she meant and easily lifted her off the ground. She wrapped both legs around his was and kicked off her shoes.

Halfway down the hall she felt something cool come into contact with her back. He once again had her pushed against the wall. She moved her lips to his neck, leaving her mark on him, as he rid her of her bra. Before she knew it they were moving again, and she reveled in the way his chest felt pressed against hers. They reached her bedroom and he laid her down before standing back up. She groaned at the loss of contact, but quickly shed her pants and underwear to match him.

He crawled onto the bed next to her and searched her eyes. He found the answer he needed and he pulled her flush against him. He brought her into a mind numbing kiss and flipped them over.

Afterwards she lay reveling in the after glow. She couldn't tell you the last time she had felt so good and genuinely happy. He hadn't fallen asleep to long ago and she stayed awake just listening to his breathing. She lightly traced his tattoo and tried not to think of what morning would bring. Glancing at his face she noticed his lips form into a small smile. She lightly kissed them before falling asleep in his arms.

She awoke the next morning alone in a cold bed. She figured he had snuck out sometime in the early morning. She tried laying in bed but the previous nights activities replayed in her mind. She got out of bed and ripped off the sheets. She wadded them in a ball and threw them in the corner of the room.

For the first times all morning she noticed how naked she was. She went to the dresser and got out some pajamas, before making her way to the kitchen. She opened her cabinets trying to find something to eat, but nothing seemed appeasing.

She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the room steam up before stripping off her clothes. She noticed his mark on her neck and all she wanted to do was scrub it off. She didn't want to have reminders of the previous night if he was going to be ashamed of her. She was so glad that she was off today. She knew she wouldn't be able to face him just yet.

She stepped into the shower and let the water wash away all of her pain and reminders of him. As the water fell so did her tears. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry, she knew he was just a one time thing, but she had no control over her heart or the pain. She set down and let the sobs wrack her body.

Once the water had grown cold she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her robe around her. She walked to the living room and set down. She had just put in a movie when she heard knocking. She opened the front door to find him standing there. She wanted to say something, tell him to leave, that she never wanted to see him again, but he crashed his lips against hers. All coherent thoughts slipped from her mind, as she surrendered herself completely to his kiss. When the need for air became prominent they broke apart, and he notice her tears stained cheeks, and the single tear falling. With the pad of his thumb he wiped it away. She instinctively drew back and wrapped her robe tighter around her.

"Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no. He went to step towards her, but she stepped back.

"It's just, we can't do this. It was one time thing, let's leave it at that." She said rubbing her arms. He shook his head in agreement and turned to leave. He reached for the door know, but didn't turn it. He turned back around to face her, and look her straight in the eyes.

"What would you say if I didn't want it to be a one time thing?"

"What?"

"Lindsay I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"I don't know Danny, we-" Lindsay started but was cut off by Danny.

"Just think about it. Last night was the greatest night of my life, and I want a repeat. For the rest of my life."

"Can we even make this work?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said shaking her head.

"Then we can make it work. It might not always be easy but we can do it."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss.

Authors Note: This is completely different form what I normally write, but it was nagging at me. I hope you all like it, and leave me lots of love.


End file.
